1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to batting technique teaching devices and more particularly pertains to a new batting technique teaching device for teaching a baseball batter proper foot movement or restraint thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of batting technique teaching devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,643 shows an analogous device used for golfing which provides a shoe device that that golfer steps into with their forward foot. The shoe is staked to the ground to prevent improper rotation of the forward foot. Another type of batting technique teaching device is U.S. Patent No. Application 2003/0130072 A1 that describes a device for limiting the stride of a forward foot of a batter to keep the batter's weight properly balanced during a swing. Yet another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,772 that again aids a batter in practicing proper striding of their front foot while swinging a bat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is adapted for retaining the rear foot of a batter in a planted position through a swing. Such device would keep a batter more stable through the swing and would prevent unnecessary movement within a batter's box. These features would improve the batting average and the overall technique of the batter by “quieting” their body movements.